Dreams Come True
by SakuraAddiction13
Summary: HIATUS - Melanie & Lynda have been BFF. When they make a wish on a star,they find themselves in a place they didn't think possible. After meeting the love of their lives,they have a hard choice to make. Staying there forever or finding a way home.
1. Making a Wish

**AN: Okay so this is my first Twilight Story. I am not the best author, but i really hope you like it. If you have any Ideas or suggestions please Tell me.**

**Please Review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Twilight. The lovely Stephanie Meyer does.**

**

* * *

Summary:** Melanie and Lynda have been Best Friend Forever. When they make a wish on a star they find themselves in a place they didn't think possible. After meeting the love of their lives, and  
gaining a new family, the girls will be met with a hard choice. They will have to decide if they want to stay in a place that they never thought they wold get to be in, or Try to find a way back home.  
Where they actually belong.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 – Making a wish

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"**F**i**N**a**L**l**Y **i **T**h**O**u**G**h**T** I **W**a**S** g**O**i**N**g** T**o **H**a**V**e** T**o** B**r**I**n**G** y**O**u**R** s**K**i**N**n**Y **l**I**t**T**l**E **a**S**s **D**o**W**n **H**e**R**e** M**y**S**e**L**f **!**" – Lynda Cross

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

~Melanie~

"Mel hurry up" my Best friend, Lynda, screamed from downstairs. I ran into my closet and grabbed my Black 'Team Jacob' bag, proceeding to stuff my things in there. My laptop and IPod were the first things I put in the bag. No matter where I go, those things are always with me. I then put my cell phone, a change of Clothing, The books Twilight and Eclipse, and my Camera which I also never go anywhere without. I looked under my bed for my red converse, and grabbed a black sweater from my closet.

I knew I should have put on a pair of long pants incase it got cold, but it was Lynda's and My Tradition to always wear our Twilight Shirts with matching bottoms. This time we were wearing our Twilight Shirts that said "I Run with Wolves". Mines was black with red Letters, while hers was black with blue letters. I was also wearing my red shorts with black leggings and Lynda was wearing blue Shorts with black leggings too.

It always struck me as funny how much we looked alike. We both had Midnight black hair that reached below our shoulders. Just hers had blue highlights, while mine had red. Our eyes were the same shape only different colors. Hers were Ocean blue color, that everyone said was beautiful. Mines were violet. I know weird isn't it? My mom's eyes were blue, while my dads were green. I really always wonder why I got such a weird I color. I'll admit I like how my eyes look, but I had always wanted my dad's green eyes. My parents and Friends always said I had a unique I color, but I still thought it was weird. Anyways, me and Lynda were both around 5'5. Lynda was just like an inch taller than me, but that didn't really matter. The freakiest thing was that we always completed each other's sentences, said things at the same time, and knew what each other was thinking.

"MELANIE !" Lynda screamed. Bringing me back from what I like to call 'La La Land'.

I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs to see Lynda standing there with her hands on her hips. "Finally I thought I was going to have to bring your skinny little ass down here myself!" she said pretending to be annoyed with me.

"Come on" I said grabbing her hand and dragging her to the door.

"Bye MOM!" we screamed at the same time. Lynda had been my best friend for so long that she just walked into my house, and called my parents mom and dad. I did the same thing with her parents except that I was a little more outspoken than her so whenever I went to her house I just walk in and scream 'MOM, DAD, IM HOME'. Her parents always laughed at that but never really minded.

"Did you bring New moon and Breaking Dawn?" I asked turning to look at her.

"Yep! They are right here" she said patting her bag.

"Did **YOU** bring twilight and Eclipse?" she asked turning to look at me.

"No, I let it for my dog CeCe to read" My sarcastic side seems to be making an appearance tonight. I tend to have a problem with that. I either Speak to much or make to many sarcastic remarks.

"Of Course I brought it"

We were going to 'our spot'. It was just this big space in front of a lake. Every year at the end of summer we went there and just camped out. Without the tent and sleeping bags. It was usually really hot. We talked about anything and Everything. We both really loved reading so here was where we discussed all the books we read. We also talked about what we wanted to do the following year and stuff. Mostly we just talked about… anything. Recently we had read the Twilight series and fell in love with it. We were both Team Jacob fans, and preferred the Wolfs over the Vamps.

Our spot was about a 15 minute walk from my house. The whole way there we were debating which characters were the best. We mostly had the same preferences except she liked Embry the best while I liked Paul. By the Time we finished the discussion we were already there. Lynda set down our blanket, while I looked through the stations on Lynda's radio.

"Hey Lyn, what station do you want" I asked.

"Just put anything" she said.

I put on our mix CD with all our favorite songs on shuffle and pressed play. None other than 'A Dream is a wish your heart makes' came out. It was one of our favorite songs. It was actually kind of funny we were both seventeen, and still listened to Disney Music. We stood up to start and sing the song. The place we were in was always empty so no one would hear us sing.

**A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes (Disney Circle of Stars)**

A dream is a wish your heart makes,  
when your fast asleep,  
In Dreams you will loose your heartaches,  
Whatever you wish for you keep..

Have Faith in your dreams and someday,  
Your Rainbow will come smiling through..  
No matter how your heart is grievin,  
If you keep on believin..

The dream that you wish will come true.

(Chorus)  
Hey Yea Yea  
Yea Yea!  
Hey Yea Yea Yea  
Yea!  
Hey Yea Yea Yea! Hey Yeah!

A dream is a wish your heart makes..  
When your feeling small....

Alone in the night you whisper..  
Thinking no one can here you at all  
(Here you at all..)

You wake..  
With the morning sunlight..

To find fortune that is smiling on you..  
(Smiling on you)

Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow for all you know tomorrow  
The dream that you wish will come true..

(Chorus)  
Hey yea yea yea Hey yea  
(A dream is a wish)  
Hey yea yea yea Hey yea

When you can dream then you can start  
(Then you can start!)  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart  
(Make with your heart)

When you can dream then you can start  
(A dream is a wish, Yeah!)  
A dream is a wish you..  
Make with your heart

A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you fast asleep  
(Fast asleep)

In dreams you will loose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for you keep  
(Keep...)

You wake with the morning sunlight  
To find fortune that is smiling on you  
(fortune that is smiling on you)

Don't let you heart be filled with sorrow  
Because for all you know tomorrow  
The dream that you wish will come true..

No matter how your heart is grievin  
If you keep on believin  
The dream that you wish will come true

Yea Yea  
(em hm, Yea yea, Yea Yea)

A dream is a wish

When you can dream then you can start a dream is a wish you make with your heart  
(A dream is a wish)

When you can dream then you can start..  
(A dream is a wish yea)

A dream is a wish you make with your heart  
(You Know!)

When you can dream  
(Whoo!)  
Then you can start a dream is a wish you make with your heart..  
(Yea Yea)

When you can dream then you can start  
(Can start)  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart  
(Make with your heart)

(A dream is a wish, Yeah Yeah)

A dream is a wish that you can start a dream is a wish you make with your heart  
(A dream is a wish)

When you can dream then you can start a dream is a wish you make with you heart..  
(Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea, Yeaaa, Yea Yea)

………………

When the song finished we threw ourselves on the blanket. We gazed up at the stars for a while, just listening to the music that was still coming out of the radio.

I was almost asleep when she screamed "Look a shooting star"

"Make a wish" I told her while closing my eyes.

"I wish we could be in Twilight, and get to meet all the characters" she said.

"Yea, Me too." I told her slowly drifting off to sleep.

………………

_Poke_

I moved around trying to ignore that.

_Poke_

I moved around again, but stopped when I heard a scared voice say my name

"Mel, Wake up" I could tell it was Lynda, but I didn't know why she sounded so scared.

I opened my eyes and sat up to look at my surroundings. What I saw shocked me. We weren't in front f the lake anymore. We were in a small clearing in the middle of the woods.

I looked over at Lynda and realized that she was also looking at everything with shocked eyes. We were still sitting on the blanket, with our bags used as our pillows. I noticed that our bags and my laptop were the only things there. Our cooler with food, and Lynda's Radio was not there anymore. Weird. Everything that was on the blanket is here, but whatever else, is gone.

She turned to look at me "Where are we"

"I don't know" I answered truthfully.

I was completely freaked out to have woken up in a weird place, but decided we should find a place to ask someone where we were. I had a feeling we were not in Florida anymore. The woods were giving me the creeps. It felt as if someone was watching us.

"Grab your stuff, and let's see if we can find our way out and ask someone for help" I said already putting on my converse. I had put my Jacket on last night so I wasn't really feeling cold.

"I really don't think were in Florida anymore" I said looking at my surroundings.

"My thoughts exactly" Lynda murmured.

We grabbed our stuff which was our bags, and the blanket which we put in my bag. The walk through the woods was creepy. I had always been a little clumsy, so I slipped a few times.

We were walking at a random direction not really sure where we were going, when I heard the sound of a twig snap behind me. We both turned around, and I saw something that shocked me.

_Its not possible is it, _I thought.

OH  
MY  
GOD!!

* * *

**Ok well that was the first Chapter. It was mostly so you can understand the beginning. **

**Please Review and tell me what you think**

**PeAcE. lOvE. cHoCoLaTe  
**

** Nichole (AKA. NikkiLuvsWolfs13)  
**


	2. Is that?

**AN: Okay so this is my first Twilight Story. I am not the best author, but i really hope you like it. If you have any Ideas or suggestions please Tell me. Also sorry i took long to write, but i live in Florida and i had a Test today called the Fcat, that if i dont do good on it i have to repeat the 8th Grade or get intensive classes. Anyways thanx to all those that added me to story alerts but can you please review so i can get more insentive to keep writing.  
**

**Please Review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Twilight. The lovely Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Last Chapter!!**

_We were walking at a random direction not really sure where we were going, when I heard the sound of a twig snap behind me. We both turned around, and I saw something that shocked me._

_Its not possible is it, __I thought._

_OH  
MY  
GOD!!_

CHAPTER 2 – Is that--??

* * *

"**O**h**H**h** S**o** I**t** I**s** A **p**U**r**P**l**E **s**E**a** M**o**N**k**E**y" - Lynda Cross

* * *

~Melanie~

There standing behind us was something I never thought I would see. A sandy color wolf and a smaller light gray wolf were standing there looking at us. I don't know about Lynda, but I was definitely in Shock. I mean it couldn't be! Could it? All these questions were running through my head. Most people would have run screaming thinking the wolf, or bear since it looked like it, would eat them. I knew there was something different. I looked over at Lynda, and noticed she had her jaw slack open. If it weren't for the situation we were in, and that I most likely looked like her, I would have laughed.

She turned to look at me with shock still in her eyes. "Is that--" I cut her off knowing exactly what she was trying to say.

"I think so"

"Ohhh so it is a purple sea monkey" she said in a exited voice

"No, I meant--"

"I was kidding I know what you meant" she said rolling her eyes "But how is that--"

"I don't know" I said shock covering my tone again "Do you think your--"

"It could have, I don't know what else it could have been"

"Wait are they--"

"Mmhhhmm" she murmured. She had on what I call her 'Thinking Face'. After a few seconds she snapped her fingers. "I know where we are!" she screamed "Were in Forks! Or La push!" she screamed jumping up and down.

I just looked at her and said "You know I thought the same thing when I saw them" I told her pointing at the wolfs "but then I decided nah I must be crazy or dreaming" the wolfs were looking at us with confused faces the whole conversation. It was quite comical actually. The two Wolfs with their heads to the side wondering what we are talking about, a girl jumping up and down clapping her hands like a little girl, and me standing there watching the scene with an amused expression.

When she finally stopped jumping she turned to look at me. "How are we going to get back to a road" she asked me. I thought for a second and finally decided. I walked over to the two wolfs and asked them

"Can you please lead us to a road or something?"

They both looked even more shocked then before. The small gray one turned to look at the sandy colored one and nodded before turning back to us. They both lowered themselves to the ground and looked at us. I got on top of the sandy colored one while Lynda got on the small gray one. I grabbed a hold of its fur, and made sure my bag was not going to fall of my arm. As it started running I leaned forward a little to grab onto the wolf a little tighter just so I wouldn't fall of.

They ran for a little bit till they reached a spot they wanted. They stopped so we could get off, and moved their heads toward a little path in the front.

"Thanks for the ride!" and "See ya" came from Lynda and me as we walked away.

The little path they left us went to a road that led to a house. It was a two story house and was a decent size for a house near the woods. You could hear laughter and talking coming from the backyard. We walked toward the porch of the house and stopped.

We both looked at each other, and Lynda asked "Do you think we should knock, and at least ask where we are?"

I just shrugged and walked towards the door. I knocked and waited. I heard footsteps approaching the door and the sound of a woman saying 'Coming'

"Are you sure we should do this?" Lynda was looking at me with a pleading expression. She had never liked talking to people she didn't know, or asking for help. She was a little shy with strangers, but completely crazy, random, and stupid with family and friends.

The door opened and a woman was standing there looking at us with a questioning gaze. She was very beautiful with blonde hair. I felt shock go through me, when I noticed three scars running from the top of the left half of her face and running all the way down her shirt. I quickly averted my eyes from the scars and forced myself to look in her eyes. I noticed that Lynda was trying to do the same thing.

"Hi I'm Emily is there something I can help you with?" she asked. She had a kind smile on her face and I felt slightly at home.

I felt a sense of shock running through me faster than before. She reminded me so much of the Emily in Twilight, and looked exactly like I imagined, right down to the scars.

I quickly shaked all my thoughts away and looked at her smiling face again. "Hi I am Melanie and this is my Friend Lynda. We got a little lost and don't know how to make our way back to town" I told her

"Oh I haven't seen you around here are you new?" she asked

"Oh no we just came here for vacation and decided to take a walk before we went to our hotel room, and we kinda got lost" I lied.

"Why don't you stay here and eat, and then I can have one of the guys take you into town"

"No its fine"

"I insist come on now" she said ushering us into the house. She led us into the kitchen were there were there were several tall guys standing

"Boys, these are Melanie and Lynda. Please be nice to them and don't act like pigs" she said

They all turned to look at us, but I never noticed I had my gaze locked with one of them.

* * *

**Ok well that was the second Chapter. Dont worry the good stuff WILL come. If you have any Questions ask me.  
**

**Please Review and tell me what you think**

**PeAcE. lOvE. cHoCoLaTe  
**

** Nichole (AKA. NikkiLuvsWolfs13)**


	3. Was it love at first sight?

**AN: Okay so this is my first Twilight Story. I am not the best author, but i really hope you like it. If you have any Ideas or suggestions please Tell me. I am SO SORRY i took long to write, but i have had soo many projects and the FCAT is finally done, Also i was sick last week, and then on the weekend i went to get Jonas Brothers tickets for when they come August 19. Anyways i got tickets, but saddly they are not that good. I am happy no matter what since i still get to see them. Anyways thanx to all those that added me to story alerts but can you please review so i can get more insentive to keep writing. I will try my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.  
**

**Please Review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Twilight. The lovely Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Last Chapter...**

"_Boys, these are Melanie and Lynda. Please be nice to them and don't act like pigs" she said_

_They all turned to look at us, but I never noticed I had my gaze locked with one of them._

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER 3 – Was it Love at First Sight ?

* * *

"**L**i**F**e** I**s** L**i**K**e **A **p**A**c**K** o**F **g**U**m**.**.**. **i**'**v**E **y**E**t **T**o **F**i**G**u**R**e** O**u**T **w**H**y**?**"

* * *

**~Melanie~**

He had the deepest brown eyes I have ever seen. It felt like we were in our own little world and nothing would brings us out. There was a feeling at the pit of my stomach that was pulling me to him. I wanted to run into his arms and kiss him as hard as I could. I wondered if this is what Love at first sight felt like. It was like if I was with him nothing could hurt me and everything would be alright. I wonder what –

I broke our stare when I felt Lynda jab my side with her elbow. Lynda was looking at me with question eyes. I could see she wanted to ask what just happened. I looked at her with an expression telling her I dint know what happened. She looked into my eyes one more time before turning back to the people in front of us. They were big. Correction. HUGE. They all had russet-colored skin and were only wearing shorts. There were one other girl in the kitchen besides us.

The girl had a shy look about her. She looked to be maybe a year or two older than me. She had long Dark brown that reached her lower back and big brown eyes that made her look innocent. She was sitting on one of the guys laps looking at us. All the guys looked like they were on steroids. They were Tall and Muscular. They kind of in a way reminded me of the characters in twilight. _What if our wish actually came true,_ I wondered to myself. _No… A wish like that can't come true,_ the more logical part of my brain said.

Emily started introducing everyone to us. "That is my husband Sam, Paul, Jared, his Girlfriend Kim, Jacob, Quil, Collin, and Brady" She pointed at each person after she said their name. She was smiling and looking between Paul and me. Actually they were all doing that. Paul seemed to be the guy that I was staring at when I came in. All the names sounded so familiar, but it just couldn't be possible. I looked over at Lynda and noticed she seemed to be thinking the same thing as me.

"Where are Embry, Seth and Leah?" she asked.

The guy named Sam answered her "Seth and Leah are coming later, and Embry should be here soon"

"Ohh ok" she said and walked toward the oven. "Make yourself Comfortable girls, Lunch will be out in a few minutes" she told us.

We made our to some empty stools that were there next to Kim. "Where are you guys from?" Kim asked breaking the silence.

"Miami, Florida" Lynda told them.

Kim nodded, and said "What brought you guys here of all places?"

I looked over at Lynda and noticed she had a questioning look on her face.

"Well... we decided that we wanted a break from the sun and our friends --"

"-- and we had heard about here, so we decided to come" Lynda finished for me.

They asked a few more questions like how old we were and how long we have know each other, when they got to a question I didn't really know the answer to.

"How long are you guys staying?" questioned Jared.

Lynda decided to answer this one. "We don't really know, coming here was mostly a spur of the moment kind of thing"

"Yea we just picked the first flight out and took it"

"Where are you guys staying?" Jacob decided to ask

Lynda looked over at me also wondering the same thing "We don't really know, we just have our bags with us and that's it" I said "We only took what we would need at the moment and nothing else. We weren't really thinking at the time."

Emily having heard the last part decided to talk "You guys can stay here if you wish, I wouldn't mind"

I looked over at Lynda to see what she was thinking. You could tell she was debating it.

"yea its fine, you can stay as long as you want" sam said, encouraging us, so his fiancé was happy.

"Girls I suggest you come get food before the guys, they eat like PIGS!" she jokingly said the last part.

As we were getting up to walk to the kitchen, the front door opened and in came a really tall guy that looked like the rest of them.

"Hi, im he-" he stopped when he laid eyes on Lynda. I turned to look at her and saw her looking at him too

**~Lynda~**

_Oh my god_, was the first thing I could think. _I have died and gone to heaven!_

He was the HOTTEST guy I have ever seen! I knew the others were hot too, but he had to be even hotter. He had the Darkest brown eyes I have ever seen. They kind of reminded me of melted chocolate. _Mmhhh Chocolate, _I thought.

I shook my thoughts and looked him over. He was as tall as the others, but a little leaner. He had shaggy brown hair, that reached a little past his ears. There was a pull as if something was pulling me towards him. It was a weird sensation, but I loved it.

I kept staring at him till I heard a cough. I looked around and noticed everyone was looking between me and the guy that came in, and Melanie, and the guy named Paul. I noticed that the guy that came in was looking at me the same way that Paul was looking at Mel when he first saw her.

I was about to introduce myself, when I heard a familiar ring tone.

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**_

I looked over at Melanie, when I recognized her ring tone. She took out her phone from the bag, and looked at the caller ID. She looked at me with wide eyes and turned her phone so I could see who was calling.

* * *

**Ok well that was the third Chapter. I finally got to finish it, and im sorry it took so long  
**

**Please Review and tell me what you think**

**Anyone think they can guess who is calling?? Leave a review  
**

**PeAcE. lOvE. cHoCoLaTe  
**

** Nichole (AKA. NikkiLuvsWolfs13)**


	4. Visions and Phone Call

**AN: I am SOOO Sorry I took so long but I had a bad case of writers block! I will try to Update more often, and if I don't I give you permission to track me down, tie me up and scream "Write little monkey! Write!" lol.  
Anyways Please Read My One- Shot of Jacob and Leah "Confessions" and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Twilight! If I did Paul would be MINE!  
**

* * *

_Last Chapter…_

_I looked over at Melanie, when I recognized her ring tone. She took out her phone from the bag, and looked at the caller ID. She looked at me with wide eyes and turned her phone so I could see who was calling.  
_

* * *

**  
Chapter 4 – Visions  
**

* * *

**"S**t**I**c**K** i**T **i**N** y**O**u**R **b**L**o**O**d** B**o**X **a**N**d **S**u**C**k** I**t**" –Alice Cullen  
**

* * *

At the Cullen's…

"BOYS! How many times do I have to tell you not to wrestle inside the house!" screamed Esme, as Emmett and Jasper crashed through the wall for the fifth time this month. The boys in question at least had the decency to look ashamed as they apologized to their 'mother'. Even though Esme was not their real mother, they always treated her with respect.

"I am going to go visit Carlisle at work, and when I come back I expect to find that hole in the wall GONE!" Esme glared, making the boys shrink down under her gaze. After a few seconds she turned and ran to the garage, and sped down the driveway on her way to the hospital. Emmett and Jasper ran to the garage trying to find all the materials needed to fix the wall

"You're not going to find it there" Alice sang from her spot on the couch .She sat flipping through this month's Vogue magazine looking at all the latest fashions in Paris.

Emmett and Jasper immediately ran out and made their way to the nearest Home Depot.

Edward came down stairs and smiled at Alice "You do know the stuff is in the attic right?" He asked grinning.

She looked up from her magazine "Well of course! I just wanted them to worry trying to find the stuff" Edward had always been her favorite brother, even though he was not her real brother. They were both alone for the day considering Rosalie and Bella had taken Nessie out to watch a movie. After Nessie was born Bella and Rose had become really close together, and actually considered themselves sisters now.

Alice opened her mouth to say something, when she was cut-off by a Vision.

_There was a small clearing in the middle of the woods. Everything was quiet, when a sudden bright light appeared and a blanket with two girls appears. They are both sleeping and have a bag with them._

"Who are they?" Edward asked having seen the vision through Alice's thoughts.

"I Don't know, but they are not Dangerous. We are gonna be the BEST of friends!" Alice jumped up. "I have to go shopping!"

Edward looked at her. "Why? You don't need more clothes"

Alice put her hand over her non beating heart and dramatically said "GASP! EDWARD CULLEN! How could you say such a thing?!"

Edward rolled his eyes at her. "Alice you don't know them yet, and they appared out of nowhere"

"Oh…Stick it in your blood box, and suck it!" Alice cried before running out to her car.

Edward shook his head and sat at his piano, composing a song for his wife and daughter.

**~Melanie~**

I lokked back at the caller ID on my phone, before throwing it at Lynda.

"You answer" I told her

"I Don't Want to answer" she cried as she threw back at me  
"Me either!" I threw it back

That's how we began a game of hot potatoe with the phone

"Answer"  
"No you"  
"You"  
"You answer"  
"Will Someone just answer the phone!"

We both turned startled to look at…Jacob?

"Okay… okay no need to be so pushy" Lynda muttered, and took the phone from my hands.

She flipped the phone open "H-Hello?"

* * *

**Im SO Sorry its short, but i have to go to a Quince in like 3-4 hours and i have to finish my HW for tomorrow! Ill try to Update soon but like i said i have writers block. Also PLEASE READ my one shot "Confessions". Its of Leah and Jacob! **

**ALSO... Alot of you put me on story alert and favorites, but never leave a REVIEW! If i dont see that many reviews i start thinking people dont like my story and just write slower.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! If you read the story! I dont care if its good or bad! Just say what you think! you can even just say 'I Love it' or 'I hate it' just REVIEW!**

**PS: on Wednesday i am gonna get the pleasure of meeting the actors that play Paul and Embry in New Moon for The HotTopic Tour!! Im SOOO EXITED!!!**

**-Nikki :P  
**


	5. Caller

**AN: Sorry Its short, im gonna go meet the actors that play Paul and Embry in a few!!! I wrote this so my friend doesn't kick my ass tomorrow!! So Carolina you better REVIEW!! This chapter is just for you! Even though its Sucky!**

**Read my One-Shot "CONFESSIONS"!! im gonna turn it into a full story called "Confessions: The untold Story" Ill try to get up by friday, but if i dont, its cause my little brothers birthday party is saturday, and i have to help my mom get everything ready. Even though his birthday was Monday. Anyways... Im rambling.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight (Sadly) If i did Paul would be Mine (Yummy!)**

* * *

_Last Chapter..._

"_Answer"  
"No you"  
"You"  
"You answer"  
"Will Someone just answer the phone!"_

_We both turned startled to look at…Jacob?_

"_Okay… okay no need to be so pushy" Lynda muttered, and took the phone from my hands._

_She flipped the phone open "H-Hello?"  
_

**

* * *

**  
**Chapter 5 – Caller  
**

* * *

**"E**m**M**e**T**t**!**" - Emmett Cullen

* * *

**~Lynda~**

"H-Hello" I asked

"Is this Melanie and Lynda?" A soft musical voice asked.

I looked at Mel who had her head stuck to the other side of the phone listen. We looked over at everyone else in the house and said "Excuse me" before walking out of the wolf's hearing range.

We sat down on a broken log a little into the woods before putting the phone on speaker. "This is Lynda"

"I'm Alice Cullen" the voice responded.

"Alice?" I looked over at Mel to make sure I heard correctly.  
"Alice?" she questioned looking shocked.  
"Melanie?" came from the phone.  
She looked back at me "Lynda?"  
"Lynda? Melanie?"  
"EMMETT!" Screamed a voice in the background.

We both looked at each other and laughed. When we stopped laughing we turned back to the phone.

"I know, that you know, that I know, that you know what we are" Alice said.

I looked over at Melanie confused.

"Whaat??" We both asked.

"What Alice meant is that we know you, You know, we are vampires." An annoyed voice said over the phone.

"Ohhh" We both said simultaneously .

"Jeeze! Edward. What's stuck up your ass?" Alice said and then reconsidered. "You know what, don't answer that or we'll be here all night finding out what's wrong with you."

"BURN!!!" screamed Emmett in the background again.

We then burst out laughing

"Anyways… before Edward so rudely interrupted, I wanted to ask you both to come to our house"

"Sure… we'll go in a little while. We want to go to the beach first.

**~Melanie~**

After planning what time to go over there. We walked back to the house to eat. After eating Jacob asked "So… Who was that on the phone?"

Emily looked at him "Don't be so nosey!"

"It's okay. It was just a friend she was asking how we where." I lied easily. I wasn't about to tell them it was Alice Cullen knowing their History with the Cullens. I didn't even know what part of the book we where currently in.

"We were going to go to Seattle to shop for some stuff, and get to know the area." Lynda said "Also, after that we would like to go the Beach"

"Sure!" Paul said looking at me.

"I thought Florida had a lot of beaches. What's at the beach?" Quil asked

"The Ocean" I responded.

After hanging out for a while, we decided it was time to meet the Cullen's. We called a taxi telling everyone that it was okay and that we just wanted to shop together.

After the taxi dropped us off the Cullen's house I looked at Lynda.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yes"

We walked up and knocked at the door, when it opened to reveal…

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! AGAIN Im sooo SORRY its short but like i said, im going to go meet the actors that play Paul and Embry in a few hours, but i have to get to the mall earlier!! Im so EXITED!!! I get to meet the SEXY Alex Meraz and Kiowa Gordon!!!! Anyways, Carolina you better Review!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!! And Read my One-Shot "Confessions"!!**

**-Nikki :P**


	6. RAWR!

**AN: Im SOOO SORRyY i took forever to put the chapter up and its soo short. I have to do a Science project, a Photography project, a History project, and this Math program called Carnegie, and not to mention midterms are coming up! So i have been really busy. I am gonna try to start updating my stories every friday, or at least every weeknd, and im gonna try my best to keep my promise. If any of you read "CONFESSIONS: The Untold Story" im gonna try to update it tonight. I just have to finish editing the chapter, and i just dont like how the first few sentences came out.**

**If any of you have ideas or something PM me!! If any of you would like to BETA any of my stories PLEASE PM ME or tell me in your review!**

**READ MY ONE SHOT "I WANT TO BE DORA!"**

**This chapter is mostly a filler!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN!!!!**

* * *

"_You ready?" I asked._

"_Yes"_

_We walked up and knocked at the door, when it opened to reveal…_

_

* * *

_

**READ THE AUTHOR NOTE ^ and the one at the Bottom! THEY ARE IMPORTANT!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 - RAWR!

* * *

**~Lynda~  
**

Emmett?!?!

I always thought Alice would be the one to open the door to greet us. I imagined something like a small Hyper Active Pixie, not a big cuddly teddy bear.

"Emmett wh-" I started, but was cut-off as he lifted us off the ground in a big bear hug.

"C-Can't B-Breathe" Mel choked out.

He let us go, and Melanie fell to the floor. She kept her eyes closed and stayed still, and immediately knew what she wanted to do. I dropped to my knees beside her and started to "cry" over her body.

"Y-you killed her!" I stuttered out

"What! No! I- I didn't mean to! I just wanted to hug her!" He screamed out "Carlisle! Carlisle! I Killed her!"

Carlisle came out of the door with Alice at his heels. He leaned down and examined Melanie. Alice looked at me and winked as Emmett started sobbing.

"I'm sorry Emmett. You hugged her to hard and asphyxiated her" Carlisle said in a somber voice.

Emmett threw himself down hugging Melanie's body and started to dry sob over her. "I'm Sorry" he muttered over and over

"RAWR!" Melanie jumped off the ground.

Emmett started screaming like a little girl. We all burst out laughing, including Carlisle.

"I can't believe you didn't hear her heart beat!" Alice said between giggles.

Carlisle turned to us "Let's go inside so we can talk"

READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE TOP AND BOTTOM they are important!!!

* * *

**AGAIN SORRY ITS SO SHORT!!**

**READ THE Authors Note at the beggining!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**JOIN MY GROUP on FACEBOOK Called 'I LIKE COOKIES'!! If have atleast 20 more people Join I SWEAR the next chapter is going to be up as soon as i get home from school tomorrow!!! The group link is:**

**_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/#/group(dot)php?gid=191964238582&ref=ts_**

**replace (DOT) for .**

**I SWEAR if you join and tell of your friends about it I WILL update the second i get home from school tomorrow!**

**FOLLOW ME on Twitter ill TWEET whenever i update one of my stories! My twitter is NikkiMusicLuv3**


End file.
